The psychopathic bird
by Crappy Angel
Summary: ONE SHOT FANFIC. Kotori snapped and turned psycho after having enough from Umi and Honoka. What will she do? Find out what will happen when an innocent bird turns into a blood thirsty psychopath. Rated M for an obvious reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there guys, its been a while since I last wrote something. They say that the 'dere-dere' characters are the cutest which is actualy true but they are also the scariest when they turned psycho. So with that in mind, I tried writing this story featuring a psychophatic Kotori but unfortunately, this is my first time writing a horror story so please don't criticize me too much. And oh a heads up, I only used a BlackBerry Curve to write and post this story. Its just experimental so I apologize if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh well, without any further ado. I present you PSYCHOPHATIC BIRD.**

"They sure are late nya." Rin said with a worried expression. The group was supposed to start their practice two hours ago but the only members that are currently present are Rin, Hanayo, Honoka, Umi and Maki and they are still waiting at the rooftop. The third years and Kotori haven't showed up yet and they are starting to get worry about them.

"Are they even coming?" Maki asked folding her arms.

"Aren't you worried about them nya?"

"O-Of course I'm worried about them too." Maki answered looking away. 'Specialy about Nico-chan.'

"I'm really worried about them. They're not responding to our messages or picking up our calls. We should really go looking for them." Honoka siad looking at her phone. She already sent countless messages to the others but she didn't even receive a single reply. She also tried calling them but none of them picked their phone up to answer her call.

"We really should. Should might have happened to them." Umi said and the others nodded.

They were about to leave when the door opened and revealed a bloodied Kotori. Her clothes was dyed with red. Her hair and face and other parts of her body are splattered with blood, but the scariest thing was the large bloodied kitchen knife that she was holding.

"K-Kotori-chan..." Honoka took a step blood and can't believe what she was seeing right now.

"I'm sorry for being late." Kotori said and gave the sweetest smile that she can give.

"Where are the others. What did you do to them?" Maki asked trying to hide her fear by acting tough.

"Nico-chan, Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan? I killed them before going here." Kotori casualy said like it was nothing.

"You're joking right, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked unable to believe what her childhood friend just said.

"I'm telling the truth Honoka-chan. I _did_ killed them before going here." Kotori said and took a step forward. Maki stepped infront of Hanayo and Rin to try and protect them.

"You're out of your mind." Maki said sternly. Kotori suddenly dashed forward and made a horizontal slash cutting thru Maki's throat.

"You think so?" Kotori asked Maki who was squirming on the floor. Her throat was cut open and blood was flooding out of the wound and she was trying to cover it with her hands but it was useless and her blood was starting to pool around her.

"Maki-chan!"

"Maki!"

"Maki-chan!"

"Mak-" Rin tried to shout Maki's name but her sentence was cut when Kotori turned to her and stabbed her on her stomach.

"Shhh. You should stay quiet Rin-chan." Kotori said and twisted the knife slightly to the right making Rin scream out in pain.

"Rin-chan!"

"Kayo-chin... Run!"

"Rin-cha-"

"Run Kayo-chin!" Hanayo was speechless. Honoka and Umi grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"You think I'll let you escape?" Kotori tried to run after the three but Rin hugged her. "Please let go of me Rin-chan."

"I won't let you lay a finger on Kayo-chin." Kotori sighed and violently twisted the knife causing her the cream out in pain. Kotori took this as a chance and pulled the knife out before pushing Rin away but she was able to grab Kotori by the hand causing both of them to fall on the floor.

Kotori clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You..."

"I won't let you-" Rin's sentence was cut when Kotori raised the knife above her head the brought it down on Rin's chest killing her.

"So annoying." Kotori said and stood up. "Now I need to search for them. This is going to be a pain." She said and went after the three.

"What's got into Kotori?" Umi. She, Hanayo and Honoka are hiding at the Home Economics room.

"I don't know." Honoka was trebling while hugging Hanayo tightly. Hanayo was in a state of shock.

"Rin-chan... Rin-chan... Rin-chan..."

"For now let's try calling the police." Umi said and fished her pocket for her phone to call the police. She dialed the police hotline and hit the call button. It rung for a few time before someone picked up.

 _"Tokyo Police Department, how may I help you?"_

"Honoka-chan~... Umi-chan~... Hanayo-chan~... Where are you guys?" Kotori calls out to her prey while walking slowly down the hallway with her knife in her right hand dripping with blood.

"Oh, Kotori-chan." A familiar voice called. It was Hideko, one of their friend. She happily approuched Kotori. Kotori's back was turned towars her so she wasn't able to see her appearance. "Woah what's with the-" Hideko wasn't able to finish her sentence when Kotori turned and stabbed her on the base of the neck.

Hideko dropped on the floor lifeless. Kotori resumed her search and she came upon the Home Economics room. She looked at the room sign before reaching for the door handle.

They heard the door opened and someone entered.

"Anyone here?" The three of them froze upon hearing Kotori's voice. They remained as quiet as they can. "No one? Fine then." They heard Kotori opened something, probably a drawer. After few more moments, they heard a noise that sounded like pressurized air escaping from a container followed by a smell that made their blood run cold. It smell like...

"Propane gas!" Umi shouted and came out of hiding. Honoka and Hanayo went near the window.

"Oh Umi-chan. Just as I thought, the three of you are hiding here. Kotori siad and turned one of the stove on. Their eyes went wide and they didn't had anytime to react when the fire from the stove ignited the accumulated gas inside the room.

 **BOOM**

Honoka and Hanayo was thrown out of the window by the shockwave from the explosion. Since the home economics room was at the second floor, their landing was as painful as it can get when you are thrown out of a second floor window.

"U-Umi...chan..." Honoka was lying on the ground. Her limbs are dislocated, her whole body was in pain and her vision was strating to fade. The only thing that she can hear was the ringing in her ears and a faint sound of sirens. "Umi..." Honoka tried to call for her friend before her consciousness finally left her. The last thing she saw was the burning home economics room.

 **A few days later**

A police officer was reading a pile of police report about teen aged girl found dead at different parts of Tokyo. The incidents are reported to had occured at the same day and the authorities are closely investigating all the cases in order to solve them.

 **Yazawa Nico** \- found dead on her apartment with her three siblings, Kokoro, Cocoa and Kotarou Yazawa. All three of ther had their hearts reaped from their chest. Evidence indicates that there wasn't a force entry because the door lock was still intact. Investigations are still being conducted to gain kwoledge about the assailant's identitybut the investigators believe that the victims personaly knows the assailant.

 **Ayase Eli** \- found dead inside her room with her sister Ayase Arisa. Both of them have multiple stab wounds. Forces entry wasn't observed at the scene indicating that the victims personaly know the assailant that was most likely one of their friend. Farther investigations are still being conducted.

 **Toujou Nozomi** \- Found dead at the bottom of the flight of stair leading to the shrine where she is working as a shrine maiden. The cause of death was multiple head trauma which she got when she fell down the stairs. Evidence such as a pair of bloodied hard print on her back indicates that there was a foul play. Farther investigations are still being conducted.

 **Nishikino Maki** \- found dead in a pudle of her own blood at the roof top the main building of Otonokizaka High School. Her throat was cut open. Her classmate and clubmate **Hoshizora Rin** was also found on the same roof top with a stab wound on the abdomen and chest. The cause of death was the stab wound on the chest area. Investigators are suspecting that the two were killed by the same assailant. Farther investigations are still being conducted.

An explosion occured at the Home Economics room of Otonokizaka High School. Two bodies were found burned inside the room. The two bodies were badly burned beyond recognitions. Dental records confirms the two to be **Sonoda Umi** and **Minami Kotori** , both second year students at the said school. The fire department identified the cause of the explosion to be a gas leak. The investigators are still trying to identify if the explosion was an accident or intentional. Farther investigations about the incident are still being conducted.

 **Kousaka Honoka** \- found dead at the side of the main building of Otokizaka High School. The arangement of her body and the multiple burn marks that she had indicates that she was inside the home economics room at the time of the incident and was probably thrown out of the window by the force of the shockwave from the explosion. The cause of death was multiple internal bleeding. Her friend and clubmate name **Koizumi Hanayo** is still in a critical condition because of a major head trauma and multiple internal bleeding. Her body was found next to Kousaka's and is also hyphotisize to be inside the home economics room at the time of the incident and suffered the same fate as Kousaka. The authorities are treating her as an eye-witness and the key in solving the case. Farther investigations are still being conducted.

A closed circuit television footage shows **Minami Kotori** , one of the victims found dead at the home economics room incident walking down the second floor hallway of Otonokizaka High School with a bloodied clothe and a bloodied knife at hand. The footage also shows another student of Otonokizaka only know by the name **Hideko** aproaching her. The next scene on the footage shows Minami stabbing her with the knife she was holding. A appearance of the video pointed Minami to be the primary suspect for killing **Nishikino** and **Hoshizora**. Authorities are still investigating if she is also the one who killed the **Yazawa** siblings, the **Ayase** sisters and **Toujou Nozomi**.

 **A/N: And that concludes the story. I hope you liked the idea of Kotori turning into a mad psycho. I actually got the idea after reading a few Love Love zombie fanfics so I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a feedback about my story. I would be more than happy to read them.**


	2. What Happened

**A/N: Hello there. The crappy author is back. Yeah I know I said in the summary that this is a ONE-SHOT fic but her I am, just posted the second chapter of** _ **The psychopathic bird.**_ **Stupid isn't it?** __ **But as promised, it will tell the events that led to Kotori going for a Legendary killing spree before being Shutdown. (Guess what reference XD). I would like to thank you for giving your time to read my sloppy fic :p . Well then, without any further ado. I now present you the second chapter. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

 **-What happened-**

The group was now busy preparing for their next live concert. Everyone was excited about it and they prepared a beautiful song for it. Today was Saturday and everyone decided that this day was going to be a day off. The live concert was to take place next Sunday, 1 week form now.

Kotori decided to hangout with Umi and Honoka because the three of them haven't been able to have fun with just the three of them. She decided to go to the aquarium with the two so they can have fun.

"I wonder if Honoka-chan will like it at the aquarium." Kotori said as she walks to Honoka's house with a ticket in her hand. She reached the front door of Homura and was about to enter when the door opened and Honoka came out. Both of them were caught of guard and ended up bumping to each other.

"Itai~." Honoka said massaging her forehead.

"Oww. Are you alright Honoka-chan." Kotori asked her childhood friend. Their collision wasn't that hard so they didn't got hurt that much.

"Kotori-chan? Why are you here?" Honoka asked.

"I was going to invite you to hangout with me and Umi at the aquarium. Are you free today Honoka-chan?"

"Oh, sorry Kotori-chan. I have something important to take care today."

"I see... I'll go with you then." Kotori offered.

"Oh no, I can take care of it Kotori-chan. Maybe next time we can hangout with each other." Honoka turned Kotori's offer down.

"Is that so... T-Take care Honoka-chan."

"See you later." Honoka waved as she run away. Kotori just sighed.

"Maybe I'll just go to Umi-chan." Kotori said to herself but-

"I'm sorry Kotori. I have to meet with Eli, Nozomi and Nico today. Maybe next time I can come with you." Umi said.

"Can I go with you?" Her original plan was to hang out with _**just**_ Umi and Honoka but at least she can be with Umi. It was better than nothing.

"Sorry Kotori." Umi answered.

"I-I see. I'll be going then." Kotori said and she started to walk away. Her plan to hangout with her two childhood friends failed so she was just going to try and hangout by herself. If she was lucky, she might bump into Hideko, Mika or Fumiko. They might be free to join her.

Dejected, Kotori walked thru the crowd of Akihabara trying to cheer herself. People walking here and there looking for anime merchandise or the like. She walked pass the shop selling school idol merchandise. She decided to look at the displays.

Different products that has their members printed on it was at display. Fan with Nico, Rin and Honoka printed on it. Button pins. Poster of Umi, Nozomi and Maki in it. There was also some note books with their group printed at it.

But there was something she noticed with them. Some products have her face printed with them but that was all. In all the product she saw, none of them have a picture of her together with the other members. All of the products that has her face on it were all solos. She was completely alone in all the pictures.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned around and started to run away. After a few minutes of running, she decided to stop. She was panting and was about to leave and just go home when something caught her attention.

Seating at a bench was Honoka, Rin, Hanayo and Maki. They were eating ice cream while talking to each other. They seem to be having a fun topic.

Kotori decided to approach them but when she was just a few feet away from them, she was surprise to hear their topic of conversation.

"So you bumped into Kotori on your way to meet us?" Maki asked.

"Literally. She said she wanted to hangout with me and Umi." Honoka answered and took a bite at her ice cream. The effect was instant and she clutched her head because of brain freeze.

"Why didn't you invite her with you nya?" Rin asked.

"Ehh? But I promised that I will hangout with just the three of you."

"But isn't it a little sad for Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Nah, its just Kotori-chan after all. She can handle herself just fine. Besides, its boring to hangout with Kotori-chan at the aquarium." Kotori's eyes widen after hearing what Honoka just said.

'Honoka-chan thinks its boring to be with me? And didn't she said she has something important to take care today?' Kotori took a step back but she shook her head and try to reason out. 'She might have finished her business before meeting up with them.' She thought trying to reason out.

"What about that important business you said to Kotori that you had to take care?" Maki asked after finishing ice cream.

"Huh? Oh. That was just I lie to shake off Kotori-chan. Don't worry about that guys, it's just Kotori-chan after all. Let's grab something else to eat." Honoka cheerfully said and stood up. The three just shrugged and followed her.

Kotori just stood there in place completely in shock after hearing all that. After a few moments, tears started flow down her cheeks. She clenched her fists, turned around and started running. She run as fast as she can while crying. _'Sorry Kotori-chan, I have something important to take care today.' 'Sorry Kotori. I have to meet with Eli, Nozomi and Nico.' 'Its just Kotori-chan after all. She can handle herself just fine.'_ Honoka's and Umi's words echoed inside her head as she run. _'Besides, its boring to hangout with Kotori-chan at the aquarium.'_ Kotori tripped and fell on the ground face first. She tried to get up and get back to her feet but a wound on her knee prevented her. She looked at the bleeding wound. She was always with them since they were little. She always supports the two on everything they want. She always takes them in consideration when making a decision. She treasured and loved them with all she had. _'That's just a lie to shake of Kotori-chan.'_ Something inside her finally snapped.

"Ahhhh!" Kotori shut her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **Sunday, 8:16 am**

Kotori was infront of Eli's house. She was wearing a track suit and appears to be going on an early exercise. She pushed the door bell. Alisa was the one to answer the door.

"Khorosho! Good morning Kotori-san. Please come in." Alisa cheerfully said and opened the door for her to come in. "Onee-chan. Kotori-san is here!"

"Kotori, what brings you here?" Eli asked.

"Good morning Eli-chan. Can we have a little talk at your room?" Kotori asked.

"Sure." Eli led Kotori to her room to have the chat her group mate wanted.

They both climb the stairs and head straight to Eli's room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eli asked.

"About Umi-chan and Honoka-chan."

"Sure. About them?"

"Ever since we formed this idol group my time with them became less."

"Uhm..." Eli didn't know how to react let alone say anything. She honestly didn't expect this topic.

"I was supposed to hangout with them yesterday, but I didn't get to. You know why?" Eli was speechless and didn't know what to say. "Because they had something _more_ important to take care of. Umi had to meet with you and Honoka lied to me to meet with Maki, Rin and Hanayo." Kotori's voice was somehow starting to creep Eli out.

"K-Kotori, your scaring me." Eli nervously said. Kotori pulled out a kitchen knife and gave Eli a frighteningly sweet smile.

"You guys stole my friends from me..."

"Kotori...san. Let's calm down here. That thing on your hand is very dangerous." Eli was starting to panic. Seeing a kitchen knife was already scary but Kotori's ironically sweet smile made it far more scarier.(Imagine Kotori holding a kitchen knife while wearing a cute innocent smile on her face.)

Kotori took a step forward and Eli took a step backward.

"...you stole my friends so I think a should get something in return." Kotori said dashed towards her prey. She was too fast that Eli wasn't able to react right away. The knife Kotori's hand found its way towards Elis stomach.

"Huh-" Eli chocked out when the knife penetrated her body and pierced thru her internal organs.

"Onee-chan I brought some tea." Alisa called from outside the door.

"Ali...sa...run..." Eli tried to say.

"I'm going in onee-chan." Alisa entered the room and Kotori quickly grabbed her and immediately stabbed her at the stomach. The action caused Alisa drop the tray she was carrying.

"Kotori...san. Why-" Alisa tried to asked but was cut when Kotori pulled out the knife and stabbed her at the chest piercing thru her heart and instantly killing her. Kotori let go of Alisa and she dropped to the floor lifeless.

"How...dare you..." Eli tried to stand up. Kotori turned her attention back to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Eli-chan. You'll be with your sister in a few more moments." Kotori started walking towards her. "Any last word?" Kotori asked tilting her head to the right.

"You'll pay for this." Eli snarled at her. Kotori smiled at her once more.

"Sure I will." She said and gave Eli a hard kick on the stomach. She fell on the floor clutching her bleeding and painful stomach. Kotori turned her over so that she was lying on her back and sat on her.

"You'll...pay..." Eli tried to say while enduring the pain. Kotori's sweet smile turned into a twisted smile that only a psychopath can make.

She raised her knife over her head. Eli's eyes widen but she wasn't able to do anything when Kotori brought the knife down onto her chest killing her. Kotori started laughing while stabbing Eli repeatedly.

After a few moments and slaughtering Eli, she finally stopped. By this time, Eli's corpse was already mangled beyond recognition. Kotori stood up and walked to the door but Alisa's lifeless form caught her attention.

"I think I should make sure..." Kotori said and started stabbing Alisa's poor corpse. "That should do it." She said after stabbing the poor girl a dozen of times. She made her way out of the room and out of the house.

"I should go home and get change before going to Nico-chan." She said as she started walking away like nothing happened.

 **An hour later.**

Kotori was in front of Nico's apartment. She already went home after going to Eli's place and going for the first blood. She was now wearing her practice outfit like nothing happened. She pushed the doorbell and after a few moments, Nico answered the door.

"Oh Kotori. What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. I was at the middle of preparing food for Kokoro, Cocoa and Kotarou. I'll go to the practice after I finished." Nico said as she disappeared to the kitchen. Kotori followed her.

"You know Nico-chan, I was supposed to hangout with Honoka-chan and Umi-chan yesterday." Kotori opened up a topic out of the blue.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Nico asked completely confused.

"I was just saying that you guys stole my friends from me and now I'm nothing to them." Kotori said as she hide her eyes behind her bangs.

"Like I said, where is this coming from." Nico was starting to panic. Kotori was starting to scare her.

"You broke my heart," Kotori said and grabbed Nico and covered her mouth. "So I'm going to reap yours out." Kotori made a twisted smile and took a knife and and stabbed Nico at the chest but it wasn't able to kill her instantly because Kotori missed her heart...intentionaly. "By the way, I already killed Eli-chan and Alisa-chan." Kotori said and ruptured her chest before reaping out her heart.

Nico had a brief moment to see her own beating heart in Kotori's heart before her vision started to fade black.

"Onee-chan?" Kokoro made her way to the kitchen completely unaware of the danger. "Onee-" Kokoro wasn't able to finish her sentence when Kotori grabbed her and did reaped her heart the same way she did with Nico.

"If I remember correctly, there should be two more." Kotori said as she drop Kokoro's heart on the floor. She made her way to the living room where Kotarou was playing. "Hello Kotarou." She greeted with a sweet smile.

"Back up dancer..." Kotarou said and Kotori's smile dropped and she grabbed the poor kid and immediately slaughtered him. She stood up and looked around for Cocoa, Nico's second to the youngest sibling.

"Cocoa-chan~" Kotori called out in a sing song voice.

"I'm here at the bathroom." Cocoa answered.

"Kotori is Dominating..." She said with a twisted smile. (Guess what reference :p)

Kotori casually walked out of the apartment occupied by the Yazawa's and head to the elevator. She just walked aimlessly where ever her feet leads her. Surprisingly, no one seems to notice her. Without her knowing, she was able to get to the shrine.

"Kotori-chan... Dear gods what happened to ya'?" Nozomi asked after seeing Kotori's appearance.

'I forgot to bring a knife.' Kotori thought to herself before turning to Nozomi and gave her a reassuring smile which was totally ironic if you put into consideration the things that she had done so far. "I'm fine Nozomi-chan."

"No your not fine. Ya' stay there and I'll call an ambulance." Nozomi said and started to run for the phone booth that was on the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Your not going anywhere." Kotori said and gave Nozomi a push that was enough to make her lose her balance and fall down the stairs.

"Huh?" Nozomi could only say. She wasn't able to process what happened when she fell down the long flight of stairs. Nozomi was barely alive when she reached the bottom of the stairs and Kotori slowly followed her.

"You shouldn't run down stairs, that's very dangerous." Kotori said and casually walked away. Nozomi wasn't able to say anything say anything and just tries to follow Kotori with her gaze before her consciousness finally left her.

Kotori walked thru the entrance of the school still wearing her blood soaked clothes.

"I'm late for practice." She said as she hid a kitchen knife on her back. She climbed the stairs and went straight to the rooftop. She opened the door and saw that everyone was about to leave. 'Where do you think you're going?' Kotori thought. "Sorry for being late." She said with the sweetest smile she can give.

 **A/N: I know its kinda sloppy but that includes the second and final chapter of** _ **The psychopathis bird.**_ **Please do leave a review. Praises, criticism anything goes just leave any. It'll help me improve my work and writing. Oh. An anouncement by the way. I'll be deleting my story titled 'A certain scientific reactor'. And I'll be focusing on writing M rated fics particularly horror and tragedy and maybe romance. So if anyone have any request or suggestion you can pm me or drop your request at the reviews and I'll see what I can do. Also, thanks for fow reading my story and I'm hoping for you continued suort by reaing and reviewing my stories.**

 **Once again, I'm the crappiest author Crappy Angel thanking all of you for reading my story.**


End file.
